Joe Ranft
Joe Ranft (March 13, 1960 - August 16, 2005) was an American screenwriter, animator, storyboard artist, voice actor and magician who was the key creative member of Pixar and was one of the original members of the Brain Trust. He is also the brother of Jerome Ranft. Biography Joseph Henry Ranft was born on March 13, 1960 in Pasadena, California. Just like John Lasseter, Ranft grew up in Whittier, California and exhibited a fondness for magic tricks, the accordion and art. His parents were very supportive and would encourage Ranft's interest in the arts by buying him paint and brushes and driving him to art classes. In grammar school, Ranft even won a local art contest, which helped further his interest. Ranft also loved playing around and making people laugh. He would entertain his friends by memorizing routines by Monty Python and imitating Cheech & Chong movies and Warner Bros. cartoons. Ranft loved to read books and Mad Magazine. He gravitated toward anything that was subversive or satirical in nature. After graduating from Monte Vista High School in 1978, Ranft began studying in the character animation program at the California Institute of the Arts. While Ranft was a freshman, he met seniors John Lasseter and Brad Bird and this led to a lifelong friendship with Lasseter. After two years, Ranft's student film Good Humor caught the attention of Disney animation executives, who thought it was funny and offered him a job. After working on various projects at Disney that never got off the ground, Ranft received his major credits for screenwriter, screen story, and a key voice on the critically-acclaimed 1987 animated feature The Brave Little Toaster. Ranft subsequently help craft the story on Disney minor and major classics such as Oliver & Company, The Rescuers Down Under, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Beauty and the Beast, The Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach, The Lion King, and Fantasia 2000. Ranft joined his old friend, John Lasseter at Pixar in 1992 to work on Toy Story. Ranft’s involvement was integral to the film as he storyboarded the Green Army Men scene (with Bud Luckey), Sid's room and toys (with Jeff Pidgeon) and the climactic chase scene (with Andrew Stanton) amongst other sequences. Ranft became a co-writer on that feature (for which he earned an Oscar nomination). He subsequently left to work on Henry Selick's James and the Giant Peach before returning to Pixar for the remainder of his career. Upon his return, Ranft co-wrote the smash hit A Bug's Life and worked as story editor on Toy Story 2. He was rewarded with an “Annie” for his work on Toy Story 2. In addition to story duties, Ranft was memorable providing the voices of Heimlich in'' A Bug's Life'' and Wheezy the Penguin in Toy Story 2. Ranft served as story artist on Pete Docter's Monsters, Inc. and voiced Jacques the Shrimp in Finding Nemo. Ranft was heavily involved in all facets of John Lasseter's next directorial film, Cars. In addition to the original story and screenplay, Ranft was integral to the character development (with fan favorite, Mater being one shining example) and served as co-director on the film. Cars was a huge success upon its release in the summer of 2006, but tragically, Ranft wasn't alive when that happened. Death On August 16th, 2005, Joe Ranft was riding as a passenger with his friend Eric Frierson in his Honda Element which was being driven by his best friend Elegba Earl through Sonoma California's mountainous shores on their way to a spiritual retreat that Ranft volunteered at. Earl lost control of the car and it drove through the guardrail, falling down a 130 feet 90-degrees cliff. The car splashed hard into the mouth of the Navarro River. Ranft and Earl were instantly killed while Frierson climbed out through the sun-roof, swam to shore and called the police. Ranft was 45 years old when he died. Cars and Corpse Bride were dedicated to his memory. Ranft is survived by his wife Sue and their two kids Jordan and Sophia. Filmography *''Toy Story'' (1995): Writer (Original Story), Story Supervisor, voice of Lenny *''A Bug's Life'' (1998): Writer (Original Story), Story Supervisor, voice of Heimlich *''Toy Story 2'' (1999): Story Supervisor, voice of Wheezy and Heimlich *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001): Story Artist, voice of Claws Ward *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) voice of Jacques *''The Incredibles'' (2004) Additional Voices, including Universal Man in bonus features *''Cars'' (2006): Co-Director, Writer (Original Story/Screenplay), voice of Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries (died during the making of the film in 2005). Awards *Won: Winsor McCay Award, for his career contributions to the art of animation, 2015[http://annieawards.org/nominees/#32 43rd Annual Annie Awards Nominees], December 1, 2015. Trivia *Ranft was the first head of story for Pixar, and he voiced Lenny the walking, talking pair of binoculars in Toy Story, Heimlich the caterpillar in A Bug's Life (where he made his voice sound German), Wheezy the penguin in Toy Story 2 (where he made his voice sound kid-like or old man-like), and Jacques the shrimp in Finding Nemo (where he made his voice sound French). *Ranft was recognized for his work on Toy Story 2, receiving an Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production (along with Dan Jeup). *Prior to Pixar, Ranft worked for The Walt Disney Company on films, such as The Brave Little Toaster (in which he voiced Elmo St. Peters), The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, The Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, and Treasure Planet. He also worked on films that weren't from Disney such as The Secret of NIMH, The Land Before Time, Rock-A-Doodle, Space Jam, Cats Don't Dance, Anastasia, Quest for Camelot, The Rugrats Movie, The Prince of Egypt,'' Iron Giant'', Chicken Run, Clifford's Really Big Movie and Corpse Bride (One of the last films Ranft worked on and was dedicated to him). *His brother, Jerome, is a sculptor designer for Pixar. He said in the Toy Story Filmmakers Reflect Video which was filmed right before his death that he and his brother were exactly like Sid Phillips from Toy Story because they'd melt their toy soldiers when they were kids. *Ranft also had a cousin (Lisa Ranft), as shown in one of his videos on YouTube (called "(R.I.P JOE RANFT (MY COUSIN)"). *In Monsters Inc., his last name appeared on the scare record board in 3rd place. According to the scare cards, the character's name is actually Joe. Also, that character has a brother who works at Monsters, Inc., according to the scare card, most likely a reference to Joe's brother, Jerome. *Ranft's son, Jordan, voiced Tad the fish in Finding Nemo. *John Lasseter and Henry Selick both said that Ranft had the heart of stories and told them better than anyone else. *Pixar's Cars and Tim Burton's Corpse Bride were the last two films that Ranft worked on, and they both were dedicated to him. *His real last speaking role was Jerry Recycled Batteries, as Red's dialogue was restricted to crying. *Ranft's daughter, Sophia, performed the voice of Baby Smitty in Monsters, Inc.. Gallery Joe Rescuers.jpg|Joe Ranft storyboarding a scene for The Rescuers Down Under at Walt Disney Animation Studios. Joe Ranft and Tim Burton.jpg|Joe Ranft with Tim Burton. Joe Ranft John Lasseter 1.jpg|Joe Ranft and John Lasseter storyboarding a scene for Toy Story. Joe_Ranft_Toy_Story.png|Joe Ranft, Story Supervisor on Toy Story Joe pitching in front of Andrew & Bob.png|Joe Ranft doing a storyboard pitch for A Bug's Life in front of Andrew Stanton and Bob Peterson. Joe Ranft Hemlich.jpg|Joe Ranft as the voice of Heimlich in A Bug's Life (1998). Joe Wheezy.jpg|Joe Ranft provides the voice of Wheezy the toy penguin in Toy Story 2 (1999). Joe Ranft Jacques.jpg|Joe Ranft provides the voice of Jacques in Finding Nemo (2003). Joe Ranft John Lasseter 2.gif|Joe Ranft with John Lasseter at Pixar in 2002. Joe Ranft at the event of Incredibles.jpg|Joe Ranft and wife Sue at the premiere of The Incredibles. Jordan Ranft.jpg|Joe with his 2 children Jordy (right) and Sophia (left) at A Bug's Land at Disney California Adventures. Joe and Pixar crew.jpg|Joe Ranft talks to John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, and Pete Docter about the legacy of Toy Story at Pixar in February 2005 just six months before Joe's fatal car accident. Joe and crew at Route 66 Barbershop .png|Joe with John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, and Michael Wallis in front of Route 66 barber shop. Joe Ranft at Barbershop.jpg|Joe enjoying his haircut. Ranft-Jerry-580x425.jpg|The late Joe Ranft voice of Jerry the Peterbilt in Cars (2006). joe ranft red.gif|The late Joe Ranft voice of Red in Cars (2006). 60 Joe Ranft.jpg|A Scare Card of Joe Ranft, a background character in Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University named for Ranft. AlPhoto_1981_CalArts_JoeAlPuppet.jpg|Joe with an Al Holter puppet at CalArts in 1981. 2Joes.jpg|Joe with the late Disney storyman Joe Grant. bandicam 2016-07-07 10-12-31-604.jpg|Dedication to Joe Ranft in Cars end credits jerome and joe.jpg|Joe with his brother Jerome References ja:ジョー・ランフト ru:Рэнфт, Джо Category:Animators Category:A Bug's Life Actors Category:Cars Actors Category:Directors Category:Finding Nemo Actors Category:The Incredibles Actors Category:Monsters, Inc. Actors Category:Toy Story Actors Category:Toy Story 2 Actors Category:Writers Category:Deceased Cast & Crew Category:Brain Trust Category:Story Artists